Salty squid
by Hashi-Hashi
Summary: Five some durarara izayaxkidaxshizuoxmikadoxdot achin just a random collection of oneshots. Request if you want!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Salty Squid

AUTHOR: Hashi-Hashi

DISCLAIMER: There was no copyright intention or profit made from the production of this fiction piece. The rights remain with the original creators of the work.

**(())(())(())~~(())(())(())(())(())(())~~~(())(())(())(())(())~~))(())(())(())(**

Izaya held Kida against his chest. He could feel the boy's heart beat beneath his hand. His own slowed to match his lovers. He ran his hand through the blonde mop that was currently kida's hair. The boy had a tendency to forget to brush it, unlike mikado who insisted on always looking perfect even inside his apartment.

He'd began to share his apartment with mikado when he'd seen the cramped conditions that the student had been living in for the past nine months of his stay in Ikeburoku. Kida had moved in when he'd been kicked out of his apartment and Shizuo, had moved in sometime in between. Dotachin still had his own place, but he stayed for days at a time, so it was practically all five of them living there.

Izaya wanted to buy them a bigger house, but there were no houses in Ikeburoku and mikado and kida had school too attend. Even if he could tutor them himself, he knew that it was better to let them go to school.

Shizuo had been a lot calmer since he had been able to see his four other lovers home safe each night. Obviously he and Izaya still had their fights to keep up appearances, nothing was worse than yaoi loving fangirls writing fanfiction about you.

But he walked mikado and kida home after school watching them eat sushi and joke about their teachers before he headed off to his night shift at the bar.

Dotachin refused to allow his van gang into Izaya's apartment, claiming that Erica and walker would cause too much trouble. Which was probably true, but that didn't stop them from spreading stories about what the five were doing up there.

Shinra and Celty visited often. There was a bit of an awkward moment when they referred to mikado and kida as 'the kids.' But Namie had ruined the perfect awkwardness of it all by rolling on the ground laughing and calling Izaya an idiot

Namie knew perfectly well what was going on between the five and could guess that Shinra knew. But Celty had always been a little slow when it came to realizing who was in a relationship, so no one blamed her for making the mistake.

But once they'd gone home and Izaya had shooed Namie away for the day. Mikado and kida were sat at the kitchen table with plates of steaming food. Dinner was always a messy affair, with people swapping foods that they didn't like, Shizuo growling at kida not to play with his food, Izaya encouraging him and Dotachin swapping places to stop the fights.

Somehow they worked it out and then they found themselves lying around the room. Shizuo had usually left for work at this stage, but the other four were in the living room. Mikado and kida were lays on the floor pretending to do homework while they watched TV.

Izaya scribbled furiously at his desk in the corner and Dotachin always worked away at the dishes, yelling at mikado and kida not to throw paper planes at Izaya.

By the time mikado and kida had tired of watching TV shows, Izaya had given up on doing his work and Dotachin was setting green tea in front of him. He took it and watched mikado chasing kida for his math book.

"Mikado! Jump over the bench!" Izaya yelled, smirking when mikado took his advice and almost swiped the book out of Kida's hands. Dotachin laughed at the craziness and yelled out to kida. "Duck under his arms and go the other way!"

Kida did as he was told, Mikado spun around and dived for Kida. Who moved out of the way easily. Kida jumped up onto the bench and crouched down waiting for mikado to attack.

Dotachin stood up ready to end it before something serious happened. But Izaya called out to mikado. "Just jump up and push him already."

Mikado did what Izaya said and pushed kida off, tumbling to the ground with him. As if in slow motion, Dotachin watched their arms and legs tangle in the fall and then both scramble to get footing.

The pair hit the ground with a dull thud. Dotachin rushed over and separated the two of them. He started to sort out the serious injuries from the bruises. Mikado had hurt his wrist, and kida had landed on his elbow and jolted his jaw. Nothing looked broken luckily.

Izaya was helping kida to the couch and Dotachin glared at him while he lifted mikado onto the couch.

The two unhurt lovers walked into the bathroom and Izaya looked at him. "What are you giving me that look for?"

Dotachin rolled his eyes. "You encouraged the boys to jump all over the place and they got themselves hurt. You could have seen that they were all riled up, that always means that people get hurt!"

"You did join in to don't be so quick to forget." Izaya shook his finger, trying to get rid of some of the blame.

"Yes I did, then I realized that things weren't going right and. In know that you are smart enough to see it tool. You're forgetting that those two are high school students, seniors, but high school students."

Izaya pouted but grabbed the offered bandages and moved back into the living room to wrap Mikado's wrist. It was sore and swelling already, kida rubbed his bruises sorrowfully. Dotachin ruffled his hair and tried in vain to comb out the knots.

Kida frantically swatted his hands away. He sighed but backed away making some hot chocolate and giving some to everyone before picking a movie and putting it on.

Izaya gave mikado some painkillers and settled him against his chest. Kida nestled against Dotachin similarly, and the four waited until Shizuo got home.


	2. Chapter 2

An: some simple light stuff, -don't own, never have, never will  
]{}#]{#%{}#%]{}##]}}{#%}#{#}]{}#{}#%{}%}{#%}{%}#{%{}%{{}#{{#}]#

Mikado groaned and rifled through his desk, ignoring his buzzing phone as he tried to find his missing homework. The phone rang loudly as someone called him instead of texting and mikado jumped and answered it, holding it to his ear by his shoulder, trying to talk and search at the same time.

"Why arent you down here? Shizuo's taking us!" Kida chuckled down the phone. Mikado wiped away frustrated tears, furiously. "You know that homework that's due tomorrow? I can't find it! I've lost it!"

Shizuo wrenched the phone off of kida. "Where are you Mik-...mikado? You okay? Uh...no it's alright don't cry we'll come up and help you search." he grabbed kida's arm and dragged him quickly up the stairs into mikado's classroom.

Kida ran up the stairs with Shizuo and grabbed mikado's schoolbag from next to the door and started to rifle through it checking that he hadn't put it in there already.

The book could be found no where. Mikado wasn't as frustrated as he had been but was apologizing profusely to Shizuo and kida for making them wait.

Shizuo kissed mikado's forehead, "don't worry, we don't mind. I'll write you a note for tomorrow okay?"

Mikado let his shoulders drop but he nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, let's go."

Kida swept his eyes around the classroom, an uncomfortable feeling that mikado hadn't lost his book sitting in his chest.

The three headed down stairs and out onto the street, moving quickly to shizuo's car thanks to the wide berth that the citizens gave him. Shizuo got into the car ignoring the angry looks from the citizens as he pushed through the crowds.

After twenty minutes they arrived back at the mansion. They all spilled out of the car lugging weapon filled briefcases or school bags behind them. Izaya wasn't home as usual, and dotachin was still at a blue square meeting.

Shizuo walked into the kitchen and dumped a bag full of sushi on the bench and pulled out the usual snacks for mikado and kida.

The two had changed out of their uniforms and came back into the kitchen. Shizuo pushed the snacks at them and flopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table.

Kida and mikado sat down at the dining table studying for a test that was coming up next week. The two of them were pretty smart, although both grades had been known suffer because they got caught up in their own gangs every once in a while.

The three of them remained the same until ten o'clock, chewing through a box of sushi for dinner. By ten mikado was tired and ready for bed, his frustration over losing his homework had worn him out.

Shizuo noticed the stifled yawns and stood up leaving the tv on for Kida. He led Mikado to bed and tucked him in to bed when he was ready. "Sleep well Mikado, don't worry about your homework. I'll write you a note."

He moved to leave, but his skinny lover's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Um...I didn't lose my homework."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, "are you sure? It's nothing to be ashamed of, even Izaya loses things."

Mikado nodded. "There's this boy in my class. He knows that me and kida are together, and he's strange about it. He's been taking my work and putting things in places where I can't find or reach them. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't think it was a big deal. But I spent so much time on that homework...I really don't want to have to do it again. But I mean there's nothing we can do...so there's really no point in telling you..." Mikado laughed nervously, cursing his over tired brain for telling Shizuo about his problems at school. He s his lover, not his parent.

Shizuo stared at Mikado and then hugged him tightly. "You should have told us sooner. Being bullied isn't something that you should keep quiet, even me and Izaya pulled together when Shinra was being bullied in high school. No matter what, Mikado, you always tell someone who you are getting bullied. Damn country kid." Shizuo was over whelmed with the urge to protect mikado.

He settled his lover back down on the bed and tucked him in again, wiping the tears off mikado's cheeks. "We all care about you so much, you know that, and don't you dare every hide something like this from any of us ever again! Imagine if it had gotten more serious than this, none of us would have had any clue."

Shizuo sounded more stern then he meant to and mikado smiled softly at the sound of it.

"Sleep well Mikado. We'll sort this out in the morning." Shizuo bent down and kissed mikado, playing with his tongue before pulling away and walking out into the kitchen.

He dragged kida back into mikado's room and the two of the lay down next to mikado, wrapping his smaller body in their warm embrace.

[}{#%{#z{#%]{}#{}#]}}%}%}}##^#%{#{]}]{[]#%^}%^*}#%}

When dotachin and Izaya came home, they found three bodies asleep on one bed. Izaya slid his coat off and hung it on the hook down stairs before climbing up and making himself comfortable next to Shizuo.

Dotachin dropped the keys in the bowl on the bench and did a quick tidy in the kitchen before he too climbed up the stairs into Mikado's room and squeezed up next to Kida. Glad for the extra body heat, because as always, izaya was hogging the duvet.

{#}}%#^}%^}#]{}]}#{#}%^*^^#]}{%}%^"%*#{}#{]}{}

An: I don't own anything at all from durarara. Nothing, in fact when I write the characters I write the very very Ooc so that no one will mistake it for my work, ingenious I know. Xx hope you enjoyed! Hashi.


End file.
